


Хочу быть должен

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: ...А значит не будет большой беды, если ради нее он откажется от всего этого сверкающего мира супергеройства...





	Хочу быть должен

**Author's Note:**

> рейтинг за парочку ругательств, недокроссовер с пьесой "Кукольный дом"

Любимое шампанское неприятно горчило и стреляло пузырьками в нос. Сейчас бы больше подошел так обожаемый Тони виски, но после того, как он бросил пить, что-то приличное было только в баре в гостиной, а идти туда было выше ее сил.  
  
Пеппер нахмурилась, но тут же разгладила ладошкой лоб. Внеплановое посещение косметолога окончательно собьет ее график, а это непозволительно. Достаточно того, что она на целый час — подумать только, ЦЕЛЫЙ ЧАС! — отключила свой старкфон. И запретила Пятнице соединять с кем-либо. Особенно с Тони. Хотя он сейчас наверняка даже не вспомнит о ней, если опять заперся в мастерской. Словно она не знает, зачем. Словно до сих пор не научилась видеть насквозь все его игрушечные отговорки.  
  
Надо было собраться с силами и спуститься вниз, поставить, наконец, точку и двигаться дальше. Но железная Пеппер Поттс, та самая Пеппер Поттс, что держала в маленьком кулачке всю огромную Старк Индастриз и шутливо расправлялась с корпорациями поменьше, та, которую уважали и боялись бизнес-игроки всех уровней, позорно оттягивала момент разговора и хлестала шампанское как воду, словно оно могло как-то помочь, отсрочить, отодвинуть неминуемое. Сейчас ей как никогда хотелось быть хрупкой и беззащитной, ничего не решать, а просто — новые туфельки и мороженное, но поди же! Она сама выбрала свой путь, и кого винить, если на вершине заслуженного (что бы там не вещали злопыхатели из желтой прессы) успеха, в кривом зеркале отразилась не она, умная, уверенная, да и что греха таить, чертовски, несмотря на весь тот ад, что пришлось пережить несколько лет назад, привлекательная, а тот кошмар, от которого бежала всю жизнь, уродливое чудовище, состоящее из головы «так положено, Тони», тела «так будет лучше для тебя, Тони» и хвоста « ты же любишь меня, Тони?».  
  
Дерьмо.  
  
Она медленно надела туфли — великолепный Джимми Чу, его свадебная коллекция просто прекрасна, но, видимо, не для нее. Хотя, просиди она на этом диване еще полчаса, и все будет возможно: и кольцо, которое Тони прячет в ящике стола, и роскошное белое платье, и восьмидюймовые хрустальные каблуки.  
  
Вот только будет ли прилагаться ко всему этому великолепию счастье? Обоюдное счастье?  


 

***

  
  
В детстве она никогда не мечтала о собственном кукольном домике. Второй Патронеллой Ортман* ей стать не светило ни при каком раскладе, а удовлетворяться чем-то меньшим Джинни не желала уже тогда. Да и к чему бы этот тренажер будущей семейной жизни с постоянной стиркой-уборкой-готовкой, если все, о чем мечтала, — это вырваться из душного захолустья и уехать туда, где земля вспучилась иглами небоскребов и жизнь как скоростное шоссе?  
  
Но ее мать, Лора Поттс, урожденная Лора Хельмер, часто рассказывала семейное предание о сокровище, оставшемся в Голландии, этой родине миниатюр, о волшебном шкафчике, скрывающем в себе три этажа удовольствий не только для маленьких девочек, но и для вполне себе состоявшихся замужних фру. О кукольном домике, который их далекий предок заказал в качестве свадебного подарка своей дочери Норе.  
  
Увы, увидеть собственными глазами описываемое совершенство Джинни не светило: прапрадедушка Торвальд, обладатель слабых легких и гордого нрава, продал это чудо света, уезжая из страны каналов и ветряных мельниц навсегда, когда узнал, что его жена Нора уходит от него. Достало и на билеты до далекой Америки, и на первое время, обустроиться, что само по себе говорило о многом, но никаких денег не хватило бы, чтобы заткнуть людям рот и не позволить слухам переползти, переплыть через океан с другими такими же искателями счастья. Слухам о том, почему фру Нора оставила троих маленьких детей и вполне себе успешного мужа-банкира и уехала в Германию.  
  
Может именно поэтому Джинни так не любила кукол и никогда не просила себе ни Барби, ни Кена? Лучше еще одну книжку, пожалуйста, и сестры могут смеяться и дразнить «заучкой», сколько их душе угодно. И отцовское «так ты никогда не найдешь себе мужа» — лучшее из возможных благословений, заставляющее трудиться еще усерднее, еще сильней.  
  
Да, конечно, жалко маму, мечтавшую о рыженьких внуках и внучках, но неужели они не понимают, так жить нельзя? Нельзя удовлетворяться тем, что говорит большинство и о чем пишется в «правильных» книгах. Нельзя быть только куколкой-дочкой, чтобы после стать куколкой-женой; женщина рождена не для этого, во всяком случае, не только для этого, да-да-да. В конце-концов, она никому ничего не должна.  
  
И стоит ли удивляться тому, что из всех предложений, полученных после окончания обучения, она выбрала именно его — Энтони Эдварда Старка. Человека, который не только сам плевал на слово «должен» с высоты Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, но позволял плевать всем остальным? Человека, который, казалось бы, жил одним только «хочу» и чувствовал себя при этом великолепно.  
  
«Шесть с половиной миллионов за Полака? Хочу.»  
«Кофе? Хочу.»  
«Башня в центре Манхэттена? Хочу.»  
  
Хочу. Хочу. Хочу.  
  
Так думала Вирджиния, ох, извините, теперь уже, с легкой руки мистера Старка, Пеппер, когда напоминала, уговаривала, угрожала своему начальнику. Ей бы насторожиться еще тогда, почувствовать, понять, что для человека, слишком любящего слово «хочу», довольно странно так спокойно относится к собственному «должен», пусть, конечно, и кажется, что оно и близко не стоит к десятке любимых слов.  
  
Но ведь Тони Старк — тот еще самовлюбленный эгоист. И, поэтому, кажется, что нет ничего странного в том, что он соглашается с касающихся его благополучия «должен».  
  
Должен поесть? "Окей, чизбургер, а лучше два, и никакой полезной дряни".  
  
Должен отдохнуть? "Конечно, конечно, вот в казино и отдохну."  
  
Должен прекратить таскать в дом что ни попадя? "Ну, мисс Поттс, кто мешает вам тут прибраться и выкинуть весь мусор?"  
  
Чувствуешь себя матерью великовозрастного оболтуса, за которым глаз да глаз. Очень обаятельного и крайне щедрого оболтуса.  
  
И все легко и прекрасно, и нет смысла задумываться о большем, пока Тони не попадает в плен. Потому что «был должен» лично презентовать проклятый «Иерихон». Не первый звоночек, но в те дни было не до того.  
  
А потом Тони возвращается из Афганистана, смотрит в ее покрасневшие глаза (и нет, она не плакала, ну, может, пару раз, когда в глаз что-то попало) и почему-то решает, что должен не только себе, но и всему миру. Она не сразу замечает эту перемену — в конце-концов врачи диагностируют Тони ПТСР и Обадайя очень старается донести этот диагноз до всех и каждого, а военные, меж тем, сворачивают заказы, акции летят вниз и, черт побери, почему Тони задумался об ответственности только сейчас?  
  
Но он не говорит, не говорит никому (или только ей?) — ни когда она меняет ему реактор (отвратительно, никогда больше не проси меня делать это), ни когда чуть не умирает от отравления палладием (а она получает то, о чем и не мечтала никогда, — пост директора СИ), ни когда в прямом эфире называет свой адрес Мандарину (и Боже, ты все-таки есть, потому что первым «гибнет» жуткий трехметровый кролик) — что эта жизнь — то, о чем он всегда мечтал, и Пеппер кажется, что этот Тони, слишком озабоченный судьбой всего мира, ненастоящий. И сам не рад своей заботе.  
  
А значит ,не будет большой беды, если ради нее он откажется от всего этого сверкающего мира супергеройства.  
  
"Нет" костюмам. "Нет" опасности. "Нет" реактору в груди.  
  
"Нет" Тони.  
  
Потому что человек рядом с ней абсолютно не похож на того Тони Старка, которого она полюбила. Ее прекрасного, открытого, честного Тони, теперь вынужденного изворачиваться и врать, потому что заставить его перестать быть Мстителем — это все равно что приказать прекратить дышать.  
  
Потому что она ничем не лучше дедушки Торвальда, которому было так удобно не интересоваться, откуда его жена достала деньги для путешествия, спасшего его жизнь, а после, когда настоящий источник вскрылся, так легко обвинить во всех грехах и тут же, узнав, что правда ничем не грозит его сытой, приятной жизни, вновь сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
  
Вот только Тони, в отличии от прапрабабушки Норы, никогда сам не уйдет от нее. Ни словом не упрекнет за то, что лишила его возможности хоть как-то в своих глазах попробовать искупить несуществующий грех. Не потому, что он трус или тряпка, о нет! Потому что, черт бы это все побрал, Тони всегда будет «должен». Если не всему миру, то хотя бы конкретно ей. И убедить его в обратном не способна никакая сила. И эта не шрапнельный подарок из Афганистана, который можно убрать хирургическим путем, это то, что составляет его сущность, то, что было с ним всегда.  
  
То, за что она его, может, и полюбила, на самом-то деле.  


 

***

  
  
— Пятница?  
— Да, мисс Поттс.  
— Скажи Тони, что я жду его в кабинете.

**Author's Note:**

> Прочесть про Петронеллу Ортман и полюбоваться кукольными шедеврами можно здесь: http://www.liveinternet.ru/users/fox-cub77/post347901048


End file.
